Yami's confession
by fantasy dream
Summary: Yami's drunk, will he tell Yugi that he loves him? Y/Y R/B M/M defintely Yami/hikari pairing. please review!
1. Default Chapter

FD* hello! Welcome, this is my second fan fiction. And is absolutely hikari/yami pairing.  
YF* sigh  
FD* what's the matter? Yami,  
YF* there isn't a lot of me.  
FD* too bad! And do the disclaimer please!  
YF* Disclaimer: we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
FD* send reviews, Please!  
************************************************************************  
Yami's confession  
"Dinnnnnnnnnnig!" a loud alarm work up Yugi, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
/today is going to be the best day ever! / He thought excited.  
//Why, aibou, what will happen today, // a deep gentle voice cut through  
his thought.  
/Yikes! Yami, don't do that! // Yugi pouted surprised at his Yami's voice.  
// Gomen nasai, aibou, did I scare you? // Yami's apologetic voice replied.  
Yugi sighed, and smiled. /it's okay, I'm just surprised that's all, //  
// Anyway, what got you excited, //  
/ I'm not sure it will happen yet, but I promise I'll tell you this afternoon, okay? /  
// Fine aibou, //  
"Yugi, you are going to be late for school," Grampa's called out.  
"I'll be right here!" Yugi yelled back.  
He quickly dressed himself; not noticing Yami's face took a deep red hue.  
Yugi ran downstairs, grab a toast and left for the school.  
(Skip the boring part of the school)  
"Hey, Tea, d-do you want to go to the Kiara's restaurant together tonight!" Yugi  
asked shyly.  
A glint of annoyance flick in Tea's eyes. "Of course, Yugi," she said in fakery.  
Looking on the puzzle.  
Yugi didn't notice her expression. He is just happy Tea's going out with him. "I'll  
see you at six."  
Yugi left, happy at Tea's acceptance.  
After Yugi was out of the earshot, Tea's fake happy expression changed to  
disgust. " I can't believe I have to go out with that midget. I mean I'm obviously too good  
for him." Tea snorted, " If it wasn't for Yami, I will never go near that little shrimp." She  
said arrogantly. She didn't notice the glares two shadows cast on her.  
"Yami, Grampa, I'm home!" Yugi said enthusiastically.  
// Aibou, Grampa have to make a quick trip to America for a new shipment. //  
Yami said, walked over to Yugi.  
/ I see, Yami. Remember this morning, I said I'm going to tell you what I'm  
excited about. /  
// You are going to tell me now. //  
/Yea, come sat down. /  
Yami sat at his aibou's bed, wait for Yugi to tell him the big news. He smiled  
secretly, he love it when Yugi is happy like this. His cheek is reddish; his big innocent  
amethyst eyes sparkled. He looks like an angel, not that he doesn't look like an angel all  
the time. At times like this, Yami always thanked Ra for giving him such an angelic boy  
for an aibou. 'I love you, Yugi' he thought.  
Yugi took a deep breath, "I asked Tea out today, and she accepted." Yugi jumped  
up and down in excitement. He didn't notice the stricken look on Yami's face.  
Yami's blood went instantly cold at Yugi's words. His mind was blank, the only  
  
thought pass through his mind was, 'aibou like Tea, aibou like Tea." Yugi's words are  
like daggers, cut through his heart, leaving no place for him to hide. His world tumbled  
  
down, leave him in darkness. Yugi is the light in his life, a life without him, Yami can't  
  
imagine.  
"Yami, Yami, are you all right?" Yugi, noticed Yami's death white face, asked  
worriedly.  
Yami snapped out of his misery, noticed his sweet aibou was looking at him with  
concern. He tried to give a reassuring smile. But it only made Yugi worried about him  
more.  
"Aibou, really, I'm fine!" he said, fear for the betrayal of his feelings if he spoke  
through the mind.  
"All right, if you say so, " Yugi looked suspiciously at Yami.  
The two sink into silence, Yugi keep steal worried glance at his yami. Yami, still  
as a stone, letting misery slowly eats away his heart.  
After what seem to be eternity, the door ranged, both of them looked up in  
surprise.  
"Aibou, go, I bet it's Tea," Yami said, trying not to show jealousy in his voice.  
"Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay?" Yugi asked. A slight hope  
that Yami would tell him to stay.  
Yami almost let himself say yes, but he caught himself in time. Aibou deserve  
happiness, even if it isn't cause by him.  
"No, it's fine, and enjoy your time!" he manage to squeeze a half smile for Yugi.  
Yugi, reassured by this, through still a little suspicious, left for his date. He never  
noticed the pain pass through Yami's face when he turned his back.  
In the Mouto's house  
"Ring! Ring!" the telephone snapped Yami out of depression. He didn't know  
how much time has passed. Another ring called his attention. Yami cautiously lift up the  
receiver. Yugi taught him this, the fun they had, Yami gave a bitter smile, now Yugi is  
dating Tea.  
"Hey, Pharaoh, can you hear me?" Bakura's irritable voice cut through Yami's  
thought.  
"Tomb robber, is that you?" Yami asked. Bakura and him aren't exactly very  
friendly with each other.  
"Sorry, Yami," Ryou's apologetic voice quickly replace Bakura's.  
"Ryou, why did you call?" Yami asked.  
"Umm," Ryou hesitated.  
"Hey, Pharaoh, do you know that hikari of yours just went on a date with that  
bitch, Tea?" Bakura got controlled of the phone and shouted.  
Yami couldn't speak; the pain in his chest is enoromous.  
At the background, you can hear Ryou's scolding voice.  
"Gomen nasai, Yami," Ryou apologized, anxious at Yami's reaction. He knows  
Yami loves Yugi very much, the pain he was going through is probably unbearable.  
"Hey, Pharaoh, want to come to the bar, with Ryou, Malik, Marik, and me?"  
Bakura seem to realize his mistake, and try to make up for it.  
"Yami agreed, and left for Bakura's house.  
In Ryou's house  
"Bakura, that is very inconsiderate of you. How could you do that to Yami!"  
Ryou was enraged.  
Bakura mumbled.  
"What is it?" Ryou asked.  
"Gomen nasai!" Bakura repeated.  
Ryou calmed down at Bakura's apologetic voice, and the fear of loss in his eyes.  
'Bakura never apologize before, he must be really sorry."  
"Ryou smiled, and hugged Bakura. "It's okay, I'm sorry I got mad. It's just Yami  
loves Yugi so much, and it must really hurt him a lot to know Yugi is dating Tea."  
Bakura suddenly looked up, his usually sharp eyes grew soft, "I understand,  
Ryou. If you ever leave me, I'll die. You are the light of my life. I love you!"  
Ryou was surprised at Bakura's confession. "I love you too!"  
The two ends up in a passionate kiss.  
(Skip to the bar)  
"Hey, Pharaoh, are you okay?" Marik looked uncertainly at Yami. He had drink 5  
bottles of beer already.  
"How am I okay? Yugi is dating Tea!" he shouted. "Yugi, I love him so much!  
Now he is dating Tea! Everything is fine! Mwhahahahahah!" Tears start to form around  
Yami's eyes as he laughed maniacally.  
"Look, Pharaoh, snapped out of it!" Bakura exchanges nervous glance with  
Marik.  
"I really love him!" Yami whispered. Then tears slide down his cheek. He broke  
down in sobs, several words could be heard, Yugi, love, and others.  
Ryou and Malik return to their seats, a surprise sight greeted them. Yami, the all  
mighty king of the games is crying. Bakura and Marik tried to comfort him.  
/Yami, I think we should send him home. / Malik told Marik.  
//Yea, I mean, look at home. I never thought I'd see the day when the Pharaoh is  
crying. //  
/Love can really broke a man, I feel so lucky that I have you! /  
// So do I, you don't know how happy I was when you said that you love me. //  
Malik and Marik have a passionate kiss.  
During Yugi's date  
"Hey, is Yami with you?" Tea asked looking at Yugi.  
"He is staying at home. I think something is wrong with him-" Yugi stopped at his  
sentence when he noticed Tea's enraged expression.  
"What! You mean I did this work for nothing!" Tea quickly pushed Yugi away.  
"Tea!" Yugi exclaimed.  
"Look, you midget, the only reason I agree to this date is because I thought I  
would see Yami. Now, bug off!" Tea screeched.  
Tears cane to Yugi's eyes, he get up and ran.  
"Humph, a waste of time." Tea snorted.  
"You'll be sorry for what you did." An angry voice shouted.  
Tea turned around and saw two people, a girl and a boy. Then she saw black.  
" I still think we should banish her to the shadow realm." FD pouted.  
"No time, a punch is enough. She is going to found herself a nasty headache, and  
a disgusting odor when she is awake. Now let's find Yami and Yugi." YF replied.  
At Yugi's house  
Yugi sat at his bed, waiting for Yami to return. He found a note says Yami is out  
and not to worry, when he came home, but he keep getting bad feelings about it.  
Yugi replayed the date with Tea; he come to realize that he never truly liked her.  
He is blinded by her looks, and never realizes the love he had for Yami.  
"I wish I can tell Yami how much I love him, but he'll never love me in return.  
He'll be disgusted with me if I told him." A sharp pain in his chest at the thought of Yami  
being disgusted with him. It hurt much more than Tea spat in front of his face.  
"Bang" a loud sound was heard down stairs, snap Yugi out of his thought. He ran  
down stairs and was greeted with strong smell of alcohol, and a drunk Yami.  
"Yami, what happened?" Yugi was astonished.  
Yami gave a half smile, "Yugi," he whispered.  
Goosebumps instantly went around Yugi's body when he heard Yami's voice.  
"Eh, Yami, you need to clean up," Yugi smiled cautiously.  
Yami smiled gently, and hugged Yugi, "aibou," he whispered again.  
Yugi went stone under Yami's touch, 'What is he doing?' he thought.  
Using all his strength, Yugi carried Yami to the sofa. Just when he was about to  
get up, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Yugi's hips.  
"Ah!" Yugi exclaimed, and then he found himself just a cm from Yami's face.  
"Yami, can you let me go?" Yugi asked.  
Yami's warm gentle ruby eyes instantly went sad. He buried his face at the crook  
of Yugi's neck. "Don't leave me, please, hikari, don't leave me!" Yami pleaded, sadness  
dripped in his voice.  
Yugi's heart wrenched at Yami being so broken up. He smiled, " it's okay, Yami,  
I would never leave you, it's okay."  
Yami slowly calms down at Yugi's words. "Promise?" he asked.  
Yugi was surprised to found tears around Yami's eyes. He softens. "I promise."  
Yami gave a satisfied sound, and hugged Yugi again.  
Yugi blushed, and then turn serious. "Yami, why did you drink so much alcohol?"  
Yami turned to face Yugi, "because of you."  
"Me?" Yugi asked astonished.  
Yami nodded, " you date Tea today. But I love you," Yami said the last phrase  
with passion. Yugi's eyes widen, the only thought going through his mind is 'Yami loves  
me.' Joy fills his heart at the thought. He snapped out of his thought when he felt wetness  
on his had. Yugi looked up, and meet Yami's tearful ruby eyes.  
Yami's pov  
All my sense slowly came back, and I realize I make most horrible mistake ever. I  
just confessed to Yugi that I love him after he had a date with Tea. He probably is  
disgusted with me. Now I ruined the friendship between us. Oh, why did I drink so many  
beers!  
Third person's pov  
Yugi look at Yami softly, "Yami, I love you too!" he whispered.  
Yami's pov  
Oh my god! Did I just hear aibou says that he love me!" I can't believe it, me  
dream finally comes true. "But I thought you love Tea?" I asked confused.  
Third person's pov  
Yugi said, " I realize I never really liked her, I love you."  
"Do you mean it?" Yami's voice cracked. He prays to the Ra that this isn't a joke.  
Yugi smiled, and firmly press his lips on Yami's. /I mean it. He said in mind link.  
Yami felt Yugi's passion and love for him through the mind link. Joy is  
threatening to overwhelm his heart. He smiled, (FD* through I don't know how it's  
possible since they are kissing, oh well. And I don't know how to write a fluff. Tips!)  
After a passionate kiss, the two pulled apart. The moment they had shared was  
fantastic.  
"Ah," Yugi yawned tiredly, a day of drama had worn him out.  
"Aibou, go to sleep, you need your rest," Yami smiled tenderly, and tuck Yugi in  
his bed.  
"Sweet dreams, koi," he whispered, and plant a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead.  
"Night," Yugi replied drowsily. .  
The two drift off in a peaceful slumber.  
They never noticed two shadows on the tree beside their window.  
"Awww, that's so kawaii!" FD exclaimed holding a video camera.  
"Whatever, this will be a greet blackmail." YF rubbed his hands in glee.  
FD and YF exchange knowing glances, and both laughed manically.  
FD* hello, isn't it the cutest story you ever saw!  
YF* please, I think it's okay  
FD*looked insulted.  
YF* comforted his aibou.  
FD* please send tips on how to write a fluffy, I don't really know.  
YF* write to us if you want a sequel.  
FD* please reviews! 


	2. Author's note

FD: Hi! It's me again! Do you like my story? Huh? Huh?  
  
YF: aibou, you are going to scare off all our reviews1  
  
FD: I'm just so excited! I think I'll write a sequel or something!  
  
YF: nah! Don't you have to work on the other story about Yugi being a girl and meet  
  
with Yami and stuff.  
  
FD: true, but oh well. Reviewers. Tell me what you think. Do you want a sequel, or  
  
the new sory I told you about? Thanks! 


End file.
